Edward's untold story
by KKrebs
Summary: You'll never guess who comes knocking on the cullens door....Highly rated by imdb users. Loved by many... Read and review please
1. Edward's journey

I wrote this little piece out of shear enjoyment for the book. This is not Stephanie's work nor has Stephanie seen it (to my knowledge). Have fun

Chapter 1: Edward's journey

It was summer and a month before my marriage to Edward. I really do love him so much but I still dread the thought of marriage. UGGG!!!

Besides the constant planning Alice has made me do, the summer has been pretty stress free. We spent the days full of sun just watching clouds in our meadow. And Of course all the other wet miserable days we spent either at the Cullen's house or with Charlie at home.

Charlie has been suprisenly pretty cool with everything. Well besides after I told him I was going to get married. I've never seen his face so red. Renée was a little upset. Not mad, just upset. She kept on telling me "you should wait" and as much as I wanted to explain why that wasn't possible I just couldn't.

"Blue or Violet?" asked Alice with a confused look as she held out two color swabs.

"Doesn't matter" I said wishing she would just let me leave the table full of plans. If it isn't hell enough having to have a wedding.

"Please Bella? This is such an important thing we have to decide. I mean if you put the bridesmaid in something that doesn't look good on them your whole wedding is ruined. Wait hold on" she closed her eyes for a minute and then snapped them open with a smile on her face "Blue it is. O Bella it looks lovely"

"I'm going to go see what Edward is up to." I said jumping to my feet fast. Edward barley left my side these days except when we were planning the wedding. She says "it's a girl thing".

Edward was playing Call of duty on Xbox 360 with Jasper and Emmett when I walked in.

"Oh come on that was a cheep move Emmett." Barked Jasper "When I was fighting back in the war there was no way a clip can unload that fast"

Emmett snickered as he held his hands up in victory

"We didn't all fight in the war" said Edward

"Having fun?" I asked

"Depend what you definition on fun is" Edward said already beside me with his hands around my waist.

"That's it" yelled Jasper "We can get some guns and grenade and have a real match. Then you won't be laughing Emmett"

"That's not a bad idea" Gleamed Emmett.

"You're a bunch of idiots" said Rosalie sitting quietly on the love seat.

"I don't think Carlisle will like that too much" said Edward "Besides I have a feeling that people won't like the noise too much. We might ge-"

Edward froze starring at the door. A minute when by as all the Cullen's were suddenly standing around us starring at the door too.

"I didn't see her coming" said Alice "She must not mean any harm"

I too looked at the door with horror. What would make all 7 vampires look like they've seen a ghost?

"Well let's see what she wants" said Carlisle with his hand already on the doorknob.

I followed Edward to the door as he held me especial tight. I peeked over Alice's shoulder to see.

In the distance was a slender figure slowly walking towards us. She was small about 16 or 17 with long dark brown hair and snow white skin. Her round face was beautiful and gentle with soft cheekbones and rosy lips. The most surprising of her feature was her eyes. They were neither red nor black but the lightest hazel I've ever seen.

I looked up at Edward to find not his usual calm face but a sad sorry face. She was about ten feet from us when she stopped.

"Hi Edward" she said "I've been looking a long time for you. Do you remember me?"

I looked to up to see Edwards face unchanged. He didn't reply

She turned to Carlisle and smiled

"My name is Elizabeth. I sorry to intrude on you land. I promise you I mean no harm to you or your coven. I only came here in search for Edward."

Her Voice was soft and musical.

"Hello it nice to meet you I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and these are Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and as you know already know Edward. You are welcome to stay with us if you like. We have plenty of room to spare. But I would like to ask you to please refrain from hunting in this area."

"You don't have to worry I don't drink human blood. And as for the accommodations I thank you but I have a small cave I set camp in about 5 miles north of the river though I cant sleep I always like my 'portable' place I can call home."

"Of Course" replied Carlisle

"I'm sorry I caught you of guard and I would like to apologize for that. I will get going so you will have a chance to talk. Besides I should get the hospital before the hospital visiting hours close."

"Do you know someone staying there?" asked Esme.

"No I just like to help the people in need. Thank you for you kindness." She looked at Edward "If you choose to speak to me again Edward ill be in town for about a week. I really wish to talk to you but only if you want. Please don't be scared or sorry it was a good thing that happened to me." She turned and was gone before I blinked.

Edward took my hand and led me up stairs. Once In his room I sat on the huge bed and stared at Edward.

"Do mind telling me what that was all about" I said with a tint of jealousy in my voice.

He crossed the room and sat next to me.

"Do you remember the time I went off by my self?" his soft voice asked

"Yeah"

"Well I never really told anyone why I came back."

I put my hands around him and kissed his cheek.

"What Happened?"

"I was out…hunting one night and I came across a group of men trying to…hurt a girl. I attacked them and …killed them but I got carried away and accidentally bit the girl. I knew I made a mistake when I heard her scream and felt her fragile body under my fingers. I let go and she fell to the ground. I carried her body to a ditch and left her there. I hated myself for I just killed an innocent girl, at least that what I thought. To me she was the one thing I could never forgive myself for and I vowed never to hurt a single human every again. But I learned today that I didn't kill her, I turned her."

"Her as in…"

"Elizabeth" he said

Too be continued….

Copy righted by Kaitlin Krebs


	2. Elizabeth's Story

Chapter 2:

Elizabeth's Story

I was shocked to say the least. Although I was a bit jealous that Edward sired someone other than me, I was sorry for her. An innocent girl forced in to a life with no one to help her.

The next morning Edward asked Jasper to go out and find Elizabeth, so she could talk to me. I guess the jealousy was a bit too obvious on my face. As much as I wanted to hate her I just couldn't. She was warm and inviting, almost as beautiful as Rosalie. I wish I could avoid her but then ill never stop thinking about her.

"When are they coming?" I asked Edward in a low voice.

"They're almost here, just a few more minutes." Edward replied staring out the window. He's been quiet the whole night. He only spoke when someone asked a question. I almost wish I could read his mind.

He wrapped his arms around me without taking his eyes off the window.

"I can't read her mind" he said

"What?" The question had hit me like a bag of sand. Is that what was bothering Edward or was it something else?

"Every time I try to hear her I just feel like…like I can't understand English" he said with a confused expression on his perfect face. "Her face haunted me for almost 70 years and now….She's back."

"She a good vamp! Edward you saw her eyes. She doesn't hunt humans." I said surprising my self by defending Elizabeth. "You don't have to blame your self for what happened. It was an accident."

He suddenly stood up pulling me to my feet. I looked to the left and all the Cullen's (except jasper) were beside me.

"They're here" I said not making it a question but a fact. The next thing I felt was a warm feeling wash over me. There's Jasper!

The door swung open and they glided through more graceful than any ballerina. Elizabeth instantly greeted everyone with a smile.

"I think it time for me to tell you why I've come. Of course if it's alright with Edward." Elizabeth announced.

Edward nodded.

"Shall we go into the leaving room?" Esme asked in a soft tone.

I followed everyone into the room. I watched Elizabeth as she gracefully walked in making sure not to come in any contact with anyone. How odd?

When everyone had their seat I plopped down on the couch next to Edward and then looked at Elizabeth.

"I was born on May 8th, 1914 in Mundelein, IL." She announced "In 1931 I dropped out of school when to become a nurse for the government. I had a week left before I was sent off to help the men in war when I meet Edward.

"I was going home and I took a wrong turn. There were…drunken men following me…and I was attacked. It wasn't long before all their attention was away from me and on something in the dark. Something strong and powerful sent to save me. The last thing I remember is a cold grip on my arm and a burning pain in my veins

"I woke up under a house in a ditch. There was no ach in my bones or cuts on my skin. I was perfect. I felt perfect. The only thing I noticed was smells so strong I could barley stand it. I heard everything and everyone. I even could hear heartbeats, but not my own.

"I walked out in to the rainy streets trying to find my way back to my house. I didn't know where I was. Then I heard a scream and instantly went to help. It was a little girl who fell. Where were her parents? Why was she alone? I went to her to help but soon realized I wanted to kill her. I could smell the fresh blood on her hands. How could I hurt people when I spent my life trying to save them? I couldn't hurt her though I wanted her so bad. I had to get away! I had to run!

"I hid in my house for weeks just trying to figure out what happened to me. What did I become?"

"So you were all by yourself? No one to help you through this?" asked Carlisle

"No, I was alone. I soon figure out what I was, with the help of old fairy tales. I learned to feed off animals and stay out of the light. I lived normally though I couldn't go back to being a nurse because of the monthly blood checks for disease. One day I found out I wasn't only a vampire but a …..Let me show you."

She reached her hand toward me and Edward snarled.

"Bella may I see you hand?" she asked smiling at Edward

I looked up at his face and he nodded. I reached my hand toward her. I was prepared to feel the usually icy cold skin of a vampire when I felt something warm take my hand. I looked to see my hand in her hands. Warmth spread through my body making everything feel great. Even my cramps went away.

She pulled back her hands with one hand cradled to her chest. She looked as though she was in pain. Her face quickly turned back into a calm expression.

"How's your hand Bella?" She asked with a small smile

I glanced down at my hand and stupidly said fine. Then I looked down to see smooth skin. Smooth skin where I was bitten by James. There was no scar. There also was no pain in my knuckles from when I hit Jacob. I yanked up my sleeve to find smooth skin where a long pale scar previously was from my 18th birthday party. In fact there was nothing wrong with me.

"You healed me" I whispered.

Edward looked at her with wide eyes. They all were as shocked as him. We sat there for a minute stunned until Elizabeth broke the silence.

"I can heal wound." Said Elizabeth "but it comes with a price. I absorbed all the wounds."

She held out her hand to show a curved scar on her palm. The same scar that was previously on my hand. At this point everyone was in shock. They stood wide eyed staring at Elizabeth like she was some sort of miracle.

She withdrew her and before Carlisle could grab it.

"I heal fast…it's just the pain that sometimes lasts."

She held out her hand once more showing a pink mark like someone had hit her on her snowy white hand.

"You have an amazing gift." Said Carlisle

"I always liked to help people, but sometime I wonder if i'm playing god. Choosing who lives or who dies. What happens if I heal the wrong person? We might have the powers of gods, but were not meant to play god."

"I see your dilemma. I think that it's up to you to do the good think and up to the gods to make what comes of it."

"Thank you Carlisle. And thank you all for being welcoming to me."

She turned to Edward

"Can I have a word with you Edward?"

Copyrighted by Kaitlin Krebs


	3. Souls

Chapter 3: Souls

The rest of the Cullen's left Edward, I and Elizabeth alone in the living room. I sat next to Edward as he stared at Elizabeth.

"I've been looking for you for a while." Elizabeth said. "I was I Africa when I heard of a coven that destroyed a whole army of vampires. I journey here to help any victims of the war. I was too late though. I was finding a place to set camp when I ran across you scent. I didn't know what to do. I spent 70 years trying to find you and now I was only miles away. I was careful not to let you know I was here until I knew I wouldnt interfere with your life. You were the reason-"

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Edward blurt out so fast I could barely make it out. "I wish I could have saved you."

"Edward you did. You not only saved me but so many others that I've healed. I looked for you so I could thank you. After you bit me you became a part of me. I knew you were sorry. I had to find you. I had to tell you what good you've done. You have such a beautiful soul and you don't even know it."

"Soul.!?" Edward spit out. Of all the things she could have said she had to talk about souls.

"Yes a soul. I can see people's souls and yours is truly unique." She snapped her head to look at me. "Just as unique as your soul, Bella. I can literally feel your pain and I want to make it better. Every one I heal I am connected to. Every time Bella falls I will feel it. Just like I feel Alex in New York is having a heart attack or Beth in Florida just cut her figure on broken glass. I feel you pain Edward and I can't stand it. It's the worst of all. You are a good being Edward. Never stop thinking that."

Edward just stared at her for what it felt like an hour. I felt so bad for her. Having to feel like that for all eternity is just unbelievable. Even though I thought I should feel jealous, I didn't. I just wanted to put my arm around her, to comfort her in some way. No, I should hate her. She was the thing that was making Edward act weird. What if Edward liked her? What if she takes Edward away from me?

She turned and looked at me.

"I have to go." She said urgently. Did she feel that?

She was already at the door when Edward held her by the elbow

"Wait, don't leave!" Said Edward.

She looked at him and then her expression turned. She looked like she would cry if she could. She pulled her arm away in a blur.

"I'm sorry I must leave." She said. Then she was gone. What just happened?

Too be continued


	4. Thought Edward's eyes

Chapter 4: Thought Edward's eyes

(Edwards point of view)

I didn't understand why she left. I felt so many emotions for her in that little time that I knew her. I know it sounds weird but I felt like she was family. Just looking at Elizabeth's face brought back so many memories. Memories of when I was a monster. Ill the people I killed wrapped up in one perfect face.

"Why did she leave?" asked Bella. Her big brown eyes bore into me like she saw what I felt. I tried my hardest to compose myself.

"I don't know. She seemed….scared" I said. "I've never seen a vampire that jumpy." I smiled. Humor is a good form to lighten the mood.

"I think I did it" said Bella.

"What? Love, why do you think that?" I asked Bella. Silly humans always take the blame.

"She said she felt what I felt right? Well the whole time I wanted to hate her. I tried so hard to hate her." She said on the verge of tears.

"Why would you want to hate her?" I asked. Why couldn't I read her mind?

"I thought she would take you away from me. That you would love her more than me." Her tears pooled up in her eyes.

"Bella, love, it's not your fault" I said. I wrapped my arms around her warm body. Her fragile body. It feels the same way Elizabeth's body did when I bit her. I backed away from her.

"Edward, what's a matter?" Bella asked. Her eyes were now huge.

"I should go talk to her."

Her scent was easy to follow. I knew it almost as well as Bella's. I tracked her to her tent in the mountains. She must have known I was coming because she stance was ridged.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. She looked at me with a plain face.

"I have to leave town soon." She said. I hate it when people change the subject.

"Why?"

"Because I have to"

"Why" I grabbed her arms once more

"Because I'm in love with you." She whispered. I didn't expect that. I let go of her arm.

"My whole life I felt what you felt and I fell in love with it. In love with you. Bella loves you so much and I'm not going to come in between you two. I didn't come here to ruin your life. I refuse to ruin it. There are some things that we want so bad but are not meant to be ours. You are one of them." Her voice was barley audible. I didn't say anything. I just stared into her face. The face I made. The face I destroyed.

"There is one more reason I came here. I wanted to give you a gift." She said walking toward me. "This gift is for saving me and so many others."

She paused "I will give you a choice to take it or to leave it but that is up to you alone." I stood there not knowing what to do or say.

"I want to give you a heart beat." She said.

To be continued

Copyrighted by Kaitlin Krebs


	5. what its like to be edward the human

Chapter 5: What it is to be Edward the human.

She can make me human. I've never wanted something so bad than to be human again. I could finally be able to grow old with Bella. Eat normal food. Publicly be in sunlight. I would be able to finally sleep. I want it so bad.

She could feel my desire. She nodded and put her palm flat on my chest. Warmth flowed through my body. It felt so good. I could feel the pain of the wood chips on my feet. I could no longer hear everything but just what's around me. I could smell the pines. Everything felt so new to me.

And then I heard it. The small pounding of a drum. Something I haven't heard in almost 100 years. My heartbeat. It sounded like music. It rhythmically fluttered in such a beautiful pattern.

I opened my eyes and saw Elizabeth still in front of me. Something was wrong. She didn't move or speak. The most shocking of all was her eyes. They were pure white.

Her hand that clung to my chest was cold. Ice cold.

I unlatched her hand from my chest. Her frail body collapsed, just like when I bit her.

"Elizabeth" I whispered. I could barely pick her up. My strength was gone. How was I to get help?

"Edward?" Alice came out of no where. She was so quiet. Next to her was jasper with a confused expression on her face. Alice must have seen what happened.

"We need to get her to Carlisle." She took Elizabeth from me and disappeared.

"If it helps you smell very pretty." Jasper said smiling. I glared at him. He was my only ride home.

"Just take me home before..." I was interrupted by his laughing.

"Before what you hurt me?" He laughed. "Fine, jump on my back…human"

I never realized how fast this was to human senses. In minutes we were in the living room. Elizabeth was on the couch with Bella at her side.

"What happened Edward?" Bella looked up at me with wide eyes. Everyone else could smell the human in me, but Bella didn't know

. "She…made me human." I said now kneeling by her side. Bella put her hand on my chest.

"Your heart, it's fluttering" she whispered. My heart was fluttering. I never felt so emotional. I had to save Elizabeth. I can't let her die…again.

"Jasper?" Alice said with panic in her voice.

Jasper was leaned up against the wall. He wasn't moving. His white eyes just stared out into space.

"Alice, get him out of here now!" I ordered her. She grabbed him and moved him outside. I followed them to ask him what he knew. Once they were about 100 yards from the house his eyes turned back and he fell to the ground.

"Wow!" He turned onto his back and breathed. "That kind of hurt."

Alice smirked and helped him to his feet.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well as I can tell from that little venture I had into her feeling she in pain. I mean a lot of pain. She knew I was there and she tried to block me out so I wouldn't feel it but I felt it and it hurt." Jasper looked at Alice.

"What the hell does that mean? You're not making any sense." I yelled at him

"Ever time she heals someone, it takes energy from her. Even when she just feels people's pain it takes energy away. When she healed you it took more energy than she had. I mean she's powerful, but not powerful enough to heal at that magnitude. She wont last much longer. People are trying to take energy from her that she doesn't have"

"How can I help her?" I was in hurry for answers not caring about anything else.

"She needs blood." He said.

"Okay Alice can go catch something that will work right?" I asked.

He looked down at the ground.

"No, she needs human blood."

To be continued….

Copyrighted by Kaitlin Krebs


	6. Blood

Chapter 6: Blood

I knew what I need to do. There was only one way to save her. She needed Human blood. My blood. I ran inside to Elizabeth's side with Bella at my side. I wasn't as fast now as I use to be. Elizabeth's body laid limply on the couch. Her eyes were still white and lifeless.

"What is it? Is jasper alright?" asked Esme getting her mother mode on.

"He's fine. I need something sharp" I mumbled to my self. I didn't have much time. She didn't have much time.

I grabbed a glass vase of the counter and smashed if on the ground.

"Edward what are you doing?" Carlisle said cautiously.

"She needs blood. Human blood." When I picked up a long glass piece they got what I was going to do.

"Edward don't." This was the first I heard Bella talk in a while. I hesitated as the glass hovered above my wrist.

"I was responsible for her death once. I'm not going to do it again." I chocked out. Were these tears forming in my eyes?

"There got to be another way. Animal blood?" Esme was worried.

"It's not strong enough." I whispered. I know they heard me. Carlisle said and sat down.

"Emmett and Rosalie go get Alice and stay with jasper. Esme you might want to leave to." Carlisle finally said. Bella closed her eyes. I never got a chance to be human with her. I grabbed her and kissed her with all my heart. Her lips were so warm and soft. I was going to miss that. I rested my forehead against her's.

"Go with them." I whispered.

"No I'm not going to leave you. I'll never leave you." She whispered.

I didn't want to argue with her. Alice arrived and went to Carlisle.

"Will it work?" He asked her. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"It the only option. She doesn't have much time." She said to Carlisle. To turned and looked at me. "You wont make it." I knew what she meant.

I grabbed the piece of glass and slowly brought it to my wrist. With one swift movement I sliced my skin open. The pain was new to me. I felt weird to have blood flowing out of the wound.

I held my wrist to her mouth. She didn't seem to notice. A couple drops of blood fell to her lips. Before I knew it there was a sharp burning pain in my wrist. She had bitten me. He eyes turned pink then red as if the blood was filling her pupils. She drank and drank.

The pain was something I haven experience since I was first turned. Fire burning through my veins. I could hear Bella crying next to me but everything felt so frozen.

Bella face was replaced by many images flowing through me. A dark haired girl laughing and running through the streets. The girl taking notes in a class. The girl covered in her own blood as she curled up in a corner. And finally a vampire born.

Finally darkness surrounded me, collapsed around me taking everything with it. Except the pain. The pain remained.


	7. In Elizabeth's mind

Chapter 7: In Elizabeth's mind.

I was trapped in a white abyss. I ran but it never ended. The only thing I hear was cries of all the people in pain. The last thing I remember is feeling Edward's heart. Where am I? Am I dead?

I hope Edward was alright. I really didn't mean to mess up his life in any way. Its just he was always my prince charming like the fairytales my mother use to read me. I loved him in a way that he could never love me back. I was trying for something that wasn't meant to be mine. I couldn't hurt him like that. I couldn't hurt Bella like that.

I should have stayed out of his life. I should have let him think he killed me. I should have done this a lot differently. I just couldn't stand the pain of Edwards's loneliness. I had to help him or I would have gone insane. I couldn't let him suffer. I have to help him, but then leave him.

I felt him next to me. I can smell his humanity. I can feel his warmth.

"I'm alright" I yelled. He couldn't hear me "I'm fine."

Someone picked me up. It was Alice. I could feel her anxiousness. We were moving fast. Where was she taking me?

Now I know. A room full of vampires was a dead giveaway. Time went by so fast. Why were they leaving? A human sat close to me. Was that Bella? Her voice gave it away.

Edward was now in the room. How'd he get here this fast?

My senses started to weaken. I feel tired. Their voices started to fade. Did they leave again?

All of a sudden I smelt blood. Edward's blood.

"No, no don't, please don't" I've never tasted human blood. I cant, I refuse to taste.

A few drop entered my mouth. It tasted so good. I could just feel the energy flowing into me. Wait no… stop don't

My instincts took over and I bit. I bit him… his blood occupied my thoughts. I had to be a minute before the white abyss around me started to fade into the Cullen's living room.

I heard Bella crying. Then I saw his face… Edward's face. It was filled with pain. I unclenched my teeth from his wrist. I caught him as he fell.

"NO…" These words were heard. "Edward.."

Bella tugged at his shirt. Alice and Carlisle was behind me. I had to heal him.

I placed my hands on his chest. Come on please work.

"Damn it... no" I yelled

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't heal people I hurt." I chocked out. I didn't want to hurt him. I looked and found Bella's tear-filled eyes. I wanted to stay but, I was still week. I had to leave before I took anyone else's energy.

"I'm terribly sorry." I said to her. I minutes I was miles away.

Even miles away I heard Edward's scream. Joy and misery filled me. He was in pain, but still alive.


	8. Awaken

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Christmas frenzy is here leaving me bonkers. I also had eye surgery so with a mixture of painkillers; I find myself wakening up to the story of Bella the German spy who is trying to steal apples from a dog. Yah I know crazy… Well Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it and merry Hanukkah and happy kwanza and what other things people do around this time of year. This is my gift to you.

Chapter 8: awakening

Edward's Point of View

I saw nothing. Almost like I was non-existent. Fire burned through my veins but it was the fear in someone's mind that hurt the most.

Voices started filling my head again. Fear and panic was in the mind of those around me. I couldn't separate the voices. They were just crowding my mind.

The voice of Elizabeth filled my mind blocking out everything around me. I could feel her hand on my chest.

_I'm so sorry Edward. I wish you wouldn't have saved me. It only meant harm to you. I promise I will leave and never bother you again. Be happy. You are a brilliant being, and you WILL go to heaven. Take care of Bella and yourself._

The voices came back and she was gone. I wish I could tell her it was not her fault. I had to get out of this unconscious state; I need to tell her not to go.

I felt a prick on my arm. There was a familiar voice screaming at me. It was hard to hear over the others but I could understand it. It was Carlisle.

_Edward if you can hear me, everything is going to be alright. It is too late to pull the venom out so you have begun to transform. I am giving you some morphine for the pain. Please just try to sleep. Bella is right next to you._

Bella. I didn't know she was next to me because I can't hear her. Fogginess surrounded me. I…I…feel…better.

Three days later

it was getting brighter. I could now move my body. I haven't slept in 100 years but It felt great.

I moved my arm and bumped into something warm. My eyes opened upon Bella's beautiful face. She was asleep beside me. I was in my bed that I bought for bella.

For a minute I felt human. That's when the memory of the last events dawned on me. I was human. Elizabeth gave her life to make me human, and I gave my humanity to save her.

I've never wanted anything so bad then to be human, but not at that cost. Though I've only know her for a few days, she is a part of me. She was always a part of me. I couldn't lose that.

I don't love her like I love Bella but there is some love in me that I have for her. I had to find her.

Bella opened her eyes. She looked up at me a smiled, instantly jumping on me.

"I was so scared. You barley moved." She said.

I smiled her favorite crooked smile and heard her heart flutter. She was still so human.

"I'm okay. How long was I out" I asked.

"Three days." She said still smiling. I was out three days...Elizabeth could be across the planet by now. She can hide very easily. I guess that really was goodbye.

"Why do you look so said?" Bella asked. I forgot to conceal my expression.

"I wish I had a chance to be human with you." I said. That was the truth but not what I was thinking about.

"Edward, I love you. Every part of you. I doesn't matter if your human or not it won't change. Besides I probably wouldn't survive a day with out your strength and reflexives." She laughed. She was truly beautiful.

I just wish I could fall asleep in her arms. I just wish….

But now I need to find Elizabeth.

Plot copyrighted by Kaitlin Krebs

Everything else is SM's


	9. The End

Chapter 9: The end

I followed her scent through the forks hospital. I do give her credit; she does know how to hide her scent. Hospitals are filled with human, bleach and blood smells. It was the perfect place to lose a tracker. I know she didn't heal anyone, she too weak.

If it wasn't for the fact I could almost feel her, I would have lost her at the port angelus hospital. She went through three settle hospitals before she ditched the hospital coy. She must have known I was fallowing her.

_Oh cut it out already Elizabeth. I'm not going to stop tracking you. I need to talk to you. _If she could really feel me she should have felt that.

She must have given up because she stopped at a waterfall in the mountains. When I arrived she was sitting on a bolder looking into the waterfall.

"Elizabeth?" I said. She didn't even recognize I was there. She just stayed still. I walked around to her. She looked up at me. Her eyes were black. She almost looks like she was crying. She hopped down from the bolder and walked toward me at a slow pace.

"This whole thing is not real." She said. She turned and walked to the water.

"I don't even know that I truly love you. I could have picked it up from Bella when I healed her. I could have pulled you into my emotions when I healed you. I don't even know if what I'm feeling is real. That's why I can't be around you."She walked back to me and looked into my eyes. "You're with Bella and she loves you so much. Just as much as you love her. I'm not going to be the Helen of troy. When I leave I promise everything will go back to the way they were. You will go back to Bella and it will be as I never was here. You'll be happy"

She tilted her head and went to kiss me on the cheek. My head turned and my lips found hers. There was a cold spark. I felt different. She pulled back and a sing tear fell from her black eyes.

"If you ever need me I'll be there. " She said "But for now, Good bye Edward"

The moment she was out of the clearing, I understood everything. I loved her like a friend, like Bella loved Jacob.

The memory of her started to fade. She healed me once more. It was like she said; it would be like she was never here.


	10. Author's note

Sorry guys this was that was the end of the story. I really loved wrighting this and I am thankful for all the people who commented and helped me continue.

Quick FAQ

She healed his mind…so he would forget her and his troubles.

He is still with Bella.

There is no more chapters. I wrote it so it left Stephenie's work completely intact and unchanged. If you like my story I encourage you to read my alice story.

Just comment if you have anymore questions….

Thanks,

Kaitlin Krebs


End file.
